


I am a lot like you I am alone like you

by deliriouscas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Forced Marriage, Infidelity, Insecure!Reader, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Possessive Kylo, chubby!reader, male reader - Freeform, protective kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouscas/pseuds/deliriouscas
Summary: Coffee Shop AU where overweight and insecure!male reader is broke as shit and lonely, when billionaire!Kylo Ren forces you into a marriage where you are cherished and loved for once in your life. Will you escape the marriage, or give into the life you've always dreamed of?Title taken from "Sugarboy" By St Vincent





	I am a lot like you I am alone like you

It was a rainy day when y/n's life was changed drastically. It started off as a another shitty day at your grimy coffee shop job. You were always barely scrapping by and hardly had anytime for yourself. Which you believed was the reason you had let your appearance go for awhile.  
You sighed deeply and wiped up the the counter, hearing the familiar jingle from of the bell of the door. 

"Welcome to The Steamed Brew, how can I help you?," The automatic words rolled off the tip of your tongue. There was an awkward silence as you waited for the customer to say their order. You still haven't looked up from your task of wiping up the counter. Finally you looked up and was suddenly taken back. It was Kylo Ren! The mysterious billionaire who ruled the city with an iron fist. You nervously blinked your (e/c) eyes and cleared your throat, slightly unnerved on how fiercely Kylo Ren was gazing at you. 

"I would like a black coffee, as well as your hand in marriage," Kylo replied casually. 

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widen. He couldn't be serious right? How could he want to marry someone like you, someone so frumpy and lesser status? This must have been a joke. 

"Umm, I'm sorry sir but I don't understand. Why in the world would you want to marry me?" You asked, taking a step back. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes and regarded you with a curious look. Surprised you would even question him instead of just saying yes. "I have been looking for a companion for a long time, and someone like you would be perfect. Come with me and leave everything you know behind." 

You gazed at him for a brief second before bursting into brief laughter.  
"You can't be serious right? You, a famous billionaire wants to marry me? You must have serious bad taste. Your coffee is coming right up," You replies sarcastically. You shake your head and move away from the counter, pouring the coffee from the pot. 

Kylo Ren stands there stunned, a look of anger on his face from your rejection. He has a look of contemplation before finally straightening his suit and walking out of the shop. You scrunch up your face with a look of confusion before you shrug and ring up the next customer. Usually billionaires have much better social skills.

~Time Skip~

It was late at night by the time you got off your shift. You hung up your apron and wrap your old and worn jacket around you. You hadn't made enough in tips to take the bus, so you're forced to walk down the lonely dark street to your apartment. 

You shiver uncontrollably and tried to walk as fast as you can. Suddenly your arm is grabbed from behind, and before you know it you feel a small needle prick hit the back of your neck. Your vision blurres and soon everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! Im having a lot of fun writing this ~


End file.
